Ruby Deville
Ruby Deville '''(The Red Devil) is a hybrid, offspring of a demon and human. She has chosen to forego her human side. She is one of the primary antagonists of the series. Ruby is the co-leader of Ascension and former co-leader of The Ministry. She is the younger twin sister of Adam Deville. Personality Ruby is temperamental, loud-mouthed, and excessively stubborn. She never holds back her true feelings, therefore will rarely hesitate to show off her true feelings and will speak what's truly on her mind most of the time. She has a sadistic streak, and seems to revile in causing pain or misfortune to others. She often will evoke the negative emotions in others just to give herself a laugh. Magical Powers and Abilities Ruby is extremely powerful in combat, even able to defeat Will without using her Demon Awakening or any Dark Arts during their first encounter. Despite her small size, she is one of the most physically dominating characters in the series. Her mastery of the Dark Arts is among the highest of demons, only surpassed by Kaiser. Her mental strength is also paramount, as she is one of the few that is able to resist Kaiser's Psychic Probe. * '''Demon Arts: '''Ruby is incredibly knowledgeable and proficient in the Demon Arts, her mastery is only surpassed by the likes of Kaiser and Alice. She has an exceptional proficiency in the Brazen Bull. * '''Maleficent Seven: Ruby is able to psionically enhance the dark emotions in others with a simple glare. She can evoke any emotion pertaining to the seven deadly sins that she desires, but she has an affinity for wrath. This does not work on people that are pure of heart, or who have strong enough willpower to reject their inner demons, but the majority of people will fall under this spell. * Agony Empowerment/Inducement: Ruby, by striking her victims with a five open palmed thrust, is able to inflict an unbearable, agonizing amount of pain through the entire body of the victim that courses through their body. Her fingers burn through the skin to ignite this spell, and leave behind searing flesh. In the same vain, she is able to gain more power by inflicting the same amount of pain on herself, or when she is inflicted with pain by others. Her demonic magic powers increase with every ounce of pain radiating in her body, along with seeing her opponents in pain. * Teleportation: Ruby is proficient in teleportation, but is only able to do so in very short distances, her range not exceeding 10 meters. * Awakening - Soul of Satan: When Ruby unlocks her demonic Awakening, she mimics the traits of a devil with her eyes becoming solid crimson, and gaining sharp, steel shredding teeth. She gains demonic markings across her skin, which turns silver with black markings. She also sprouts wings, which gives her the ability to fly. Ruby's power increases immensely at this state, as do all of her physical abilities, but her strength becomes one to not be trifled with. She also gains regeneration abilities at a rapid rate, even fatal blows can't slow her down. She can emit raw demonic magical energy from her sharp fingertips to cut and slice through almost anything, and can create devastating spheres of demonic energy that can leave a city-wide crater in diameter. Her power increases for each negative emotion she feels, which she usually does by evoking her hatred of her enemies, her power increases at an alarming rate. She has power supply that is only limited by her hatred, but when she gets too angry, her mind becomes subject to a primal state, and she loses all sense of her humanity, but in return, she becomes a monster that is a genius at combat. Abilities Skilled Combatant: '''Ruby is a formidable combatant in her own right, extremely skilled in hand-to-hand fighting. Although having little martial arts training, she has a fighting instinct. '''Master Manipulator: Enhanced by her ability to manipulate the negative emotions of those around her, but she also is very capable of manipulating people by use of her words and charisma, and as such, has many followers. Expert Acrobat: '''From experience as a gymnastic, she is easily capable of performing various acrobatic feats, and is extremely flexible as a result as well. ''' Category:Characters Category:Main Characters